Saving Alex
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: This story is about how Justin has to save his sister from her bad decisions after she loses everything she has, and learns to trust again. Alot will happen!There may be Jalex... not sure. Please tell meh if you like this story bc idk if I wanna finish it


The years had been good to most of the Russo family. Jerry Theresa and Max were still running the shop that had became even more successful, and a frequent hotspot for many a list celebs, Justin married Juliet, and had a child while Alex dated the guy her family hated.

Alex was nervous as she stood outside the door of her brother, Justin's house, but she rang the doorbell anyways and hoped for the best. Juliet the tall and slender strawberry blonde she hadn't seen in at least two years answered the door.

"A-Alex, is that you?" Juliet asked in shock as she stared at the brunette holding a duffel bag.

"Yeah, it's me, can I come in?" Alex asked nervously with her hands tucked in her pockets. Juliet looked her up and down.

"You look skinner…" Juliet said probingly, hoping Alex would explain, but she didn't she just look down at the ground and pulled her cropped designer varsity jacket closer to her body.

"Uh, so what brings you here?" Juliet asked as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and Alex followed.

"Nothing really-"She bluffed. "So… is my brother here?"

"He'll be home in a bit. He's on his way home as we speak." Juliet said as the two heard the pitter patter of feet followed by the appearance of a little girl with her blonde hair in a French braid and her pale blue eyes filled with curiosity as she stared at Alex who was sitting on the couch.

"Is that Annalise?" Alex asked with a faint smile on her face.

"You haven't seen her in so long; she has grown up so much." Juliet said proudly as she picked up the awe struck girl and sat her down next to her on the couch.

"Who's that mommy?" Anna asked eagerly.

"It's your Aunt Alex." Juliet said as the little girl waved, and Alex waved back. After a couple of minutes of Alex catching up with Juliet and Anna Justin walked in.

"Daddy!" Anna exclaimed as she leaped of the couch and through herself into her father's arms.

"Hey there, princess." Justin said as he embraced her warmly and kissed Juliet who came to greet him. He was all smiles until he noticed Alex standing by the couch.

"A-Alex… what are you doing here?" Justin asked. He hadn't seen his sister for years and hadn't expected to after she had stopped keeping in contact with the family after she had got engaged to Liam against her family's wishes.

"Come on sweetie lets, give Daddy and Aunt Alex some time to talk." Juliet said as she took Anna into her room.

"I… was around, and wanted to say Hi to my brother." Alex lied.

"You expect me to believe that? We haven't spoken to each other in years." Justin said.

"Well, maybe that isn't why I'm here, I need a favor." Alex said in a hushed tone.

"No, Alex whatever it is the answer in no." Just spit out.

"You don't even know what I am going to say, Justin give me a chance!" Alex yelled.

"Can you please keep it down Alex? Anna doesn't need to hear us fighting." Justin said as he led Alex out to the balcony where she took out a cigarette and lit it.

"When did you start smoking?" Justin asked in surprise, this wasn't the sister her remembered from when he was younger.

"That's beside the point." Alex said as she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "What I wanted to know if, if I could stay with you for a while, please." Alex begged as she took one more puff of her cigarette and through it on the ground.

"Can you not make it on your own without magic?" Justin scoffed.

"I don't have anyone or anywhere else to turn to, trust me if I didn't have to be here I wouldn't." Alex said as she looked out over the balcony railing at the faraway shapes of the sky liners.

"So what happened exactly?" Justin inquired.

"Nothing I want to talk about with you. So can I stay or not?" Alex asked blankly as if she was preparing herself for him to say no and kick her out.

After a long pause Justin finally responded. "Sure, but I have to check with Juliet first Justin said grudgingly.

"Thank you. I owe you one." Alex said as she gave her brother a hug, he was tense at first but then hugged her back missing how they used to come to each other with everything even though they swore they hated each other.

Justin left Alex on the balcony while he talked to Juliet about letting Alex stay for a couple of days, after a few minutes of deliberation Juliet nodded her head in agreement and gestured for Alex to come inside.

"Thank you." Alex said simply as she gave Juliet a hug and took her bag into the guest room. After she had disappeared Justin sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"This won't work out well." He said.

"Then why'd you let her stay?" Juliet asked.

"She's my sister… I can't just turn her down when she has nowhere else to go." Justin admitted.


End file.
